Pardonne moi
by Miiete
Summary: ONE SHOOT - Et pas de " Happy End " désolée. Quelle est l'échappatoire d'un amour impossible ? Ne dit-on pas que la mort abrège les souffrances ? HG-DM.   Ma première fic


**Pardonne - moi.**

" Je sais que c'est mal ce qu'on fait, je sais que c'est mal de s'aimer autant, mais alors dis-moi pourquoi je tiens autant à toi, dis-moi pourquoi je t'aime si fort ? On doit arrêter, on doit tout arrêter.. " J'ai mal. A crever. J'ai froid aussi, froid de ton absence qui m'écorche le cœur. Tes mots résonnent dans ma tête comme une mélodie trop souvent écoutée. Détestable refrain. Les murs de ma chambre sont trop étroits, les ombres monstrueuse qui courent sur les murs sont trop sombres, elles me dévorent les tripes, me brûlent le cœur, réduisant mon monde à tes souvenirs où je m'enferme, ou je me cadenasse. Tout est sombre sans toi, où es-tu mon amour? La lumière de tes yeux m'a rendue aveugle, ton sourire a consumé ma rétine, je ne suis rien sans toi. Et tu n'es pas là.. J'ai des bouts de toi coincés dans chaque cellules de mon être, chaque respiration fait écho à ton image, chaque battement de cœur me rappelle l'imminence de ton départ. Le sang goutte sur le plancher mon amour et la lame luisante dans les rayons opalescents de l'astre lunaire entaille une fois de plus ma peau de porcelaine. J'étouffe un gémissement, la lame s'enfonce lentement dans mes chaires, ton visage me reviens à la gorge. J'appuie plus fort sur la lame, presque désespérément, le sang gicle. Je crie. J'ai mal, tellement mal que ça fait du bien. Du bien d'oublier, de gommer quelques secondes ton visage de ma mémoire et de croire en l'espoir frivole que je pourrai vivre sans toi.

Je me traine sur le sol, glissant sur la flaque de sang, je veux voir une dernière fois les étoiles même si elles n'ont pas l'éclat de celles qui brillaient dans tes yeux. Le regard errant dans les nuages, les yeux voilés , j'imagine ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec toi, si tu étais encore là. On aurait vécus, eu des enfants peut-être, on se serait gavé d'amour à en crever. Mais la vie prend un malin plaisir à séparer les gens qui s'aiment et tu es partie, m'emportant avec toi dans le néant. Comment ai-je pu penser que je te survivrai ? Comment ai-je pu te laisser t'enfuir ? Je n'ai même plus de larmes pour te pleurer , tu les as prises elles aussi, je n'ai plus rien, plus rien que ce sang qui dégouline avec cette délicieuse douleur le long de mes avant bras, plus que ton odeur emprisonnée dans mes draps et ces quelques souvenirs qui me parcourent encore la peau. Tu es si beau dans se voile de mélancolie, tu es beau à mourir.

Tu me manques, tout me manques. Ton corps atrocement froid, la courbe de ton sourire, le vert de tes yeux. Le vert serpentard. Tu étais le pourquoi de mon bonheur, l'ombre de ma lumière, mon addiction personnelle. J'aurai aimer te dire combien tu m'étais essentiel, te dire que je n'existais qu'a travers toi que tu perturbais mes pensées, éclipsais tout ce qui n'a pas de rapport avec toi, bouffais mes mots, et piétinais mon cerveau. Il n'y avait pas mieux, je me levais le matin juste pour te voir sourire, pour regarder tes traits d'ange froissés par les couvertures. Je crois que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, pour que ça dure. Juste un peu trop parfait pour qu'on puisse continuer à s'aimer comme ça. Mais je crois que c'est ça l'amour, celui avec un A majuscule, se désirer, s'aimer, se vouloir tellement fort que ça nous détruit autant que ça nous rend heureux. Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter ça ? Pour supporter le fait que notre amour soit impossible ? Peut-être que nous nous sommes trop aimer. Peut-être.

Je n'avais jamais aimer comme je t'aimais toi. Mon cœur était fermé à double tour, mais tu as en à défoncé la porte à grand renfort de baiser. Tu m'as révolutionnée. Tu t'es révélé être roi d'un empire que je n'avait encore jamais soupçonner m'appartenir, et où ton sourire a imposé son règne. Tu m'as changé, au plus profond de mon être. Tu m'as offert une présence, un amour et tu as tué mon désir à grand coup de reins. Mes yeux se ferment de douleurs quand le débâcle de souvenirs me submerge. Ta peau contre ma peau , ton souffle erratique perdu dans mon cou , tes mains sur mon corps ..

Où es-tu ?

Mes genoux d'abord, touchent le sol, puis ma joue. Je tremble. Mon corps irradie de souffrance et des spasmes d'affliction pure parcourent mes veines. Mon esprit sombre sous ta pénurie et le harassement accable mes sens. J'essaye de retenir la vague de sentiment qui manque de me renverser mais rien ne peut retenir l'avalanche de souvenirs qui s'enchainent revenant toujours à ta bouche, ton sourire, tes yeux d'émeraude qui me hantent comme autant de revenants oubliés. Une autre idée me traverse. Je vais mourir. Quand les étoiles se coucheront, je serai morte mon amour. Un rire sans joie tente de franchir mes lèvres et un gout de sang inonde ma bouche.

Je vais mourir . Plic. Ploc. L'hémoglobine s'écoule sur mon menton. Pourquoi à-t-il fallut que nous soyons ennemis ? Mes membres sont gourds, ma respiration est hachée. Je vais mourir. Je ferme les yeux, résignée à laisser la mort m'emporter. De toute façon, même si tu m'aimes encore, on ne peut pas , on ne peut plus se voir et vivre sans toi n'est pas vivre. Un bruit léger me force à rester consciente, un frottement de plume à peine perceptible. Un ange ? J'ouvre avec difficultés mes paupières soudés, la lumière de la lune m'aveugle. Une chouette est posée sur le bord de la fenêtre, un parchemin à la patte et pas n'importe laquelle. Ta chouette. Animée d'un force insoupçonnée , ma main se lève , frêle et froide dans les rayons lunaires. j'agrippe désespérément le papier que j'arrache de l'animal. Je tremble. J'ouvre le parchemin , fébrile et mon cœur s'arrête un instant. C'est ton écriture, si ronde et appliquée, tracée à la va-vite du même vert que tes yeux. Mes yeux courent sur les lignes ..

...

_ " Hermione, mon Hermione. Mon amour._

_Ce soir est une nuit sans histoire, sans nuages. Les étoiles brillent pourtant, mais celles de mes yeux se sont éteintes. Je suis sur le toit, là où nous avons échangés notre premier baiser. Ce baiser désespéré qui entrainera surement notre perte.. J'aimerai être avec toi et te sentir contre moi.. Une dernière fois.._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que nous nous doutons tout les deux que c'est la fin. Rien ne va plus mon ange. Et c'est ici que tout s'arrête. Pardonne-moi pour mes mots tout à l'heure, pardonne-moi. Je ne les pensaient pas et j'aurai préférés m'arracher le cœur que de te les dire, mais tu sais que je déteste les adieux déchirants. Et surtout je déteste te voir pleurer. IL sait. Ils savent mon amour, tous. Et je vais mourir se soir, comment en douter ? C'est vrai, comment pourrait-il supporter le fait que moi, un Malefoy, issue d'une des plus grandes lignée de Mangemort ai pu tomber amoureux de la meilleur amie du survivant ? Mon Hermi, je ne regrette rien et je crois que la mort qui m'attend est la plus belle qui soit. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais après une année de lutte insensée, je rend les armes. _

_J'aurai aimer continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps mon amour, mais à l'instant ou nos lèvres se sont trouvés, j'ai su que j'étais perdu. J'aurai pu te repousser, jouer avec toi comme avec toutes les autres filles, mais tu as volé mon cœur. Pardonne-moi, je suis égoïste, j'aurai du tout arrêter avant. Tu aurai été heureuse, avec Ron surement , ou Dean .._

_Je pourrai aussi résister ce soir, m'enfuir ou demander pardon à genoux. Mais je préfère mourir. Nous avons tant enduré en un an, nous avons tant pleurés en demandant pourquoi, il est temps de se faire une raison. Notre amour était aussi fort qu'il était impossible, je te demande de me laisser partir, puisque , de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire. Un rayon de lune erre sur les toits, et je profite une dernière fois de ce paysage nocturne. Je sens l'air qui rentre dans mes poumons, comme il est bon de vivre, mais vivre sans toi mon ange, n'est pas vivre. C'est pour ça que je préfère me laisser tuer. Comme minuit sonne la fin du jour, elle sonnera aussi se soir, la fin de ma vie. Le crépuscule. Demain, un nouveau jour se lèvera et je ne me réveillerai pas. Je m'en veux de t'abandonner, tu me manques tant._

_S'il te plait, Mione, oublie moi. Je sais que sur le coup ce sera dur, mais tu ne sera pas seule , alors relève toi mon amour. J'imagine tes sanglots et les tremblements dans ta voix quand tu liras mes mots, je t'en prie, sèche tes larmes. Je ne suis qu'un homme, et un homme vil qui plus est. Mais il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence, nos chemins tout comme ma vie, s'arrêtent ici. Ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout, mais ne me pleure pas toute ta pitié._

_ Je n'avais jamais connu l'amour avant toi, et si je pars avec le sourire aux lèvres ce soir, c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as offert la vie Herm', je pars avec nos souvenirs. Notre premier baiser, la courbe de tes lèvres, le plis de ton front quand tu te concentres et surtout , la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour._

_Tu es si belle , plus belle que n'importe qui, et il y a une chose que je veux que tu saches, à l'instant où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi je t'ai voulu. Plus ardemment que n'importe qui, et c'est de là, que viens ma haine de Potty. J'ai cru que tu étais un ange tomber du ciel, et j'étais presque étonné que tu n'es pas d'ailes. Mais ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour être un ange._

_Les étoiles se posent rarement près des hommes, elles préfèrent nous dominer de leur immensité stellaire. Et pourtant, toi, la plus belle de toute, tu as éclairé toute ma vie, lui a donné un sens. Tu étais tellement intelligente, tu m'as éblouie et moi, toujours si supérieur, me suis senti aussi minuscule qu'une poussière. A chaque regard haineux que je te lançais, à chaque sang de bourbe, c'était un " Je t'aime " que je t'envoyais. J'aurai voulu t'épouser, te demander en mariage devant tout Poudlard ma princesse, j'aurai voulu avoir des enfants de toi. Des songes à la dérive moi qui te voulais à mes réveils, la vérité s'achève._

_Pardonne moi encore Hermione. Adieux et ne me suit pas dans la mort. Ton odeur berce mes derniers mots. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Mon ange, mon amour, mon âme-sœur .._

_Je t'aime._

_Draco. " _

...

Je hoquète, les larmes brouillent ma vue se mêlant au sang qui s'écoule de mes plaies. Minuit sonne. Ma vie est finit Draco, tu es mort et tu m'entraînes dans la tombe, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Alors je préfère mourir. Il n'y a plus de sang dans mon corps et ma respiration est erratique. Mon cour cavale vers son dernier battement. Il en rate un , puis deux. Puis rien. Je suis morte Draco . Morte d'amour. Morte avec toi.


End file.
